Everyday Life of μ's generations
by Kumiko-chii
Summary: short stories of beloved μ's and their babies. [Important news]
1. Chapter 1: Pouting Elichika & Fights

***sound of clicking keys from the laptop***

 **A sole figure sitting in front of the laptop slaving to finish the assignment that's given and—**

 **Oh who am I kidding? Here I am in front of my laptop thinking…**

 ***sound of chair squeaking as I turn around***

 **Me: See, there is this idea that I have for a new story. Yes, yes I know. Y'all be askin me 'Frost/Kumiko/author, what about your other story?'**

 **Not to worry I'm still on that. HOWEVER with this new story I might alternate. What does that mean? It means that for example today I post Everyday Life of** **μ's Generations (ELMG) then the next update will be my other story Araarashi Kitsune.**

 **Now lemme explain about this new story and why I decide to make this. See, I was browsing through the ffnet and ao3, and saw that there's a lot of this slice of life kinda thing with the kids and then suddenly got my head hit by an idea (which I literally got hit at my head btw) 'Hey why not make a small shorts of** **μ's generations?' and viola! This story is born.**

 **Let's skip all the boring talk and see how this story goes.**

 **OH BUT! Before I forgot there are a few things to remember here.**

 **Is that for a chapter it may have few story in it. How to know how many story it got? Off to number 2.**

 **Each chapter have a title. The titles will reveal how many story there are in a chapter.**

 **Each story doesn't have to make connections with the previous story of the chapter unless mentioned.**

 **Y'all readers can give me prompts, it doesn't matter if it's for μ's or their kids.**

 **I have nothing for number 5. So without any further ado…**

 **[Story:Start!]**

* * *

1\. Pouting Chika*

It was an amazing day, everyone had fun, and she managed to surprise her darling wife with her daughter. Wife and daughter. Those titles always filled her with joy and it still does. Who wouldn't she married with her wife whom she knew since their time together in Otonokizaka, a place where many miracles happened. Then after that her daughter was born, her little Ai, her little love. Nothing made her happier except maybe a little tease for her wife now and then.

Speaking of teasing, right now that wife of hers is pouting. After that surprise party while they were relaxing, her daughter suddenly talking about marriage, it just a passing child thoughts spurge by Rin's romantic 'adventures'. Of course it just elects her wife's denial and until now she still haven't recovered.

"Elicchi, how long are ya goin ta' pout?"

"…"

With a sigh the purple-haired girl sat beside her blonde lover. When feeling the warmth of the purplenette, the said lover just lay her head on her shoulder.

"What's the matter Elicchi?" She softly encourage the woman. It took a while to hear the answer but she knew her blonde lover was just thinking.

"It's just…"

"Just?" The blonde hesitated before answering.

"It's just that the thought of our little bundle of joy… will one day get married… I… I kind of got sad…"

There was a dead silence following after that. As it grows the blond grew more anxious.

"It's stupid… never mind." Eli stood up intending to escape but before she could an arm wraps around her torso and she fell back, siting on her wife's lap.

"Elicchi, it's not stupid. I know why you think of it like that, sure one day our little Ai-chan may gone off married someone and we have to accept that." Nozomi tightened her grip, not enough to suffocate the other but enough to comfort each other.

"But you know, our little Ai-chan is still little. Her time is still far off so we don't need to worry about it for now, alright?"

Nozomi looked to her wife's eyes and smile that sweet smile that caused the said wife to smile also.

"Besides, if ya worried about losing our little bundle of joy. How about we make more of our little bundle of joy. E-li-cchi."

That night Eli was so glad at the time like this that their daughter was not one to be easily woken up.

* * *

2\. Fights

The day was peaceful, the sun is shining, the bird's is singing. The Ayase-Toujo residence is lounging about on their porch chatting with the Nishikino-Yazawa's. It's calming and all was per—

"NO! I DON'T CARE!"

"But Makochi-"

The adults were bewildered at what they heard and one thought runs in their head. 'What in the world happened?' There was a few commotions going on that could be heard in the house. Eli got up to see what she could do, that is until Nozomi hold her hand to pull her back. When questioning her, Nozomi just shook her head and held up a card. _'Let the situation flow'_ seeing it she sat back down, she knew better than to question her wife.

"SEE IF I CARE!"

"I HATE YOU!"

The last bit was the last straw, Eli ran back in and this time Nozomi lets her. They all went back in, it was odd that was their daughter who shouted. The Ayase-Toujo pair looked at each other, they knew that their daughter rarely shout, furthermore those were a very powerful and hateful words and they knew something really bad had happen. Apparently they were not the only one who were shocked, they saw the back of the Nishikino-Yazawa's daughter staring up the stairs frozen.

Nozomi looked at the said girl's parents and saw that both of the pairs stepped forward. Maki gently laid her hand on her daughters shoulder. It was enough to get her daughter of her frozen state.

"P-papa? Mama?" As she turn around all of them saw the tear tracks and eyes full of regret and sadness. Seeing the state her daughter in Nico hugged her along with Maki.

"W-what…should I do? She hates me… It's all my fault… she hates me…"

The situation finally sinks to her heart, realizing what had transpired she cried her hearts out.

She, Mako Nishikino, had made her closest friend hate her.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP.**

 ***so this one is connected with my other story Eli's surprise but it can be read as a stand alone.**

 **So how is it? God that last one just makes me want to cry and I'm the one who write those.**

 **Anyways, so yep that's the first chapter of Everyday Life of** **μ's Generation or ELMG for short.**

 **Till next time dear frosties~**

 **Remember reviews are appreciated and feel free to send me prompts. Any questions for this story feel free to ask also.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolates & Panic

**AAAND HERE IT IS! Welcome dear Frosties, how is your days? I'M HYPED XD waiting for the new ep of love live sunshine 2 so I'm pumped after an amazing episode 3 XD the Kurosawa sibling moments and the new Aqours song. I feel like I want to scream at the top of my lungs. XD**

 **And before I forget the previous chapter I just add a little something that I forgot to mention but not that big of a change.**

 **But enough of this, onto the story. And I'll meet y'all in the end of the story, enjoy~**

 **Story:Start!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chocolates, Panic

3\. Chocolates

She was tired. Dead tired. 2 days straight of nothing but work is taking its toll on her body. Don't get her wrong she loves her job but having only 2 hours of sleep and a few nap that she could take here and there, even her body would need to recover, not to mention having not seen her wife and only hearing her voice every few hours that she could spare. She was homesick as ridiculous as it sounds.

So Maki was confused to hear clanking sounds in the kitchen, she knew Nico is not home yet since she is at Hanayo's to help the woman prepare for her cooking class and she would call if she does finished early. Putting away her things in the living room, she went to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she was shocked to see a battle field, literally. Even more so when she saw that it was her daughter, in the middle of the kitchen, vigorously whipping something in the bowl.

She wonders what had happened since she knew Mako is a great baker—she probably gets it from her raven haired mother, god knows Maki couldn't cook to save her life—and it seems like the girl hadn't noticed her mother had arrived since she is so focused on her concoction.

Maki tapped on her shoulder causing the girl to jump in fright and whipping around only to see her mother.

"AAH! O-oh papa. I didn't hear you, welcome home." Mako puts down her bowl and wipe her hands before hugging her mother.

"I'm home. But Mako-chan, what happened here? Last time this happened was when Mama tried to surprise Nico-chan."

Both of them winced at the memory as they remembered the hard scolding Nico had given them, although she was very happy in the end.

"W-well, Ai's birthday is coming up, s-so Mako thought that Mako should give Ai a chocolate cake but no matter how many times I tried, I keep on it messing up. Even though I'm good at baking usually."

Maki took note that her daughter had stop referring herself in third person* halfway, she knew that this means her daughter is really upset. Looking at the situation again, Maki that there was a few more bowls in the sink and also a few burnt(?)—now Maki really is worried—lumps in the trash bin.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong with the previous cakes?"

"Well…"

After explaining the reason to Maki, clearly she could see why she had to redo the cakes over and over. The first few tried attempts the little girl had forgotten a few ingredients and the output became sloshy or tasted weird, then after a few more tries the girl somehow managed to overcooked the cakes, there were many other mishaps such as accidentally dropping the batters, cake explosions—which explains the mess in the ceiling, Maki does NOT want to know how that happened—and many others.

"S-so that's why… I-I only want to give Ai the best cakes than usual."

Seeing Mako's determination Maki had decided to help her little double* succeed Maki swears it on the Nishikino-Yazawa name.

' _This must be what Nico-chan almost felt during that time when she and the rest tried to make my birthday surprise. I guess Nozomi wasn't lying Nico-chan being so nervous.'_

 ***CLANG*CRASH***

' _Nico-chan hurry home!'_

Maki might not be able to rest fully but she is always happy to help her little sweetheart to surprise her… _friend._

* * *

4\. Panic

She could feel sharper as her heart beats faster and faster. Her mind tried to think of a solution but with her current state of mind, nothing had come up. Out of desperation, she rushes to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

She went back beside her love all while trying to dial the number on her phone. She waits as the phone rings and her love groaning beside her. She mumbled to herself willing the recipient to pick up the phone.

"Honoka-chan, calm down. I'll be fine." Her lover tried to convince her. She knew her love will be fine but that doesn't help when her pants is soaked in the liquid and her love is laying down on the towel at the floor of their bedroom.

"I know tsubasa-chan. Don't worry I'll get help."

 ***click***

"Honoka?-chan/nya?" All eight voices could be heard through the phone.

"Darling?" Tsubasa asked her quietly as she is in pain. She just smiled at her warily apparently in her state of panic she had called the girls.

"Honoka, what's wrong? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" She heard Eli asks.

"W-well you see something happened to Tsuba-chan…" She pauses unsure whether to continue or not.

"What happened?" This time it was Umi that asked her.

"W-well we were having dinner in the living room, and then I ran out of bread and decided to get more from the kitchen… So I went to the kitchen to get more, we were having strawberry jem with toast and-"

"Honoka-chan." Kotori stopped her. "Tsubasa-chan?" As if remembering what had happen she became more panicked and she managed to at least said what was happening.

"We'll be right there immediately." She heard Eli said and all the calls were cut off. She looked down on her wife to find out she had fainted from the exhaustion.

[a few minutes after the call]

A sigh of relief came from 5 people while she tried to dodge the incoming glares from 3 woman.

"You mean to tell us that we all come here in our nightclothes and worry because you were panicking of the water burst from Tsubasa-chan?" Nico and Umi glared at her while Maki and Eli checks on Tsubasa with the help from the rest of the girls. "W-well I did told you girls." She tried to defend herself. "How can we understand when all we heard was 'Tsubasa-chan' 'pain' and 'help'" Sheepishly she apologize.

"Why didn't you call the hospital?"

"W-well I thought Maki-chan might be able to help?" somehow it ended up in a question rather than a statement.

"Honoka, Maki-chan maybe a doctor but you know she couldn't even handle a small toddler." She looked at Nico and silently agrees all while trying not to get killed by the said redhead.

"I already called someone, they should be here in a few minutes."

Honoka thanked her as she went back to Tsubasa to check how she is feeling.

After a few minutes the help that Maki had called arrived and the baby had safely delivered. Needless to say that the rest of μ's is happy with the outcome regardless of the fright. Although they would probably agree on Honoka toning down her excitement lest she wanted to accidentally dropped her baby.

* * *

 ***It's well, calling yourself in third-person. In this Mako loses her third-person perspective when she's upset, as Maki mentioned, or when she's angry or nervous.**

 ***I mean double as in Hair wise, Mako have Maki's hair while having Nico's eyes. And as you all know—or don't know—Mako is practically a combo of Maki and Nico. Having Nico's personality normally but Maki's personality when anxious, nervous, serious or when near someone she liked. *wink wink*(a future fic reference? I have no idea XD)**

 **a/n: aaaand we are done! Phew… hello to those who is heading in this lonely corner. X3**

 **First up : Yeah, was literally eating a chocolate cake when writing this. At first it wasn't supposed to be about Mako making dear Ai a birthday cake. It was supposed to be Eli and Ai doing something with chocolates but halfway through it I decided to change it and I think it goes pretty well.**

 **What do you all think? Yes? No? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **4\. Panic: a short story about Honoka panicking about her wifey giving birth. Where is Mako or Ai? I leave that to your imagination whether you want them to be exist in the timeline or not. As I said before that each prompts will not be connected to each other unless mentioned.**

 **Also I decided to change the genre to Family/Humor, with the limited options but worry not other genre prompts is welcome except horror because I'm not good with them. I have no idea how well I did the humor part though. But as always…**

 **Prompts is accepted and reviews are appreciated. Thank you for all the follows and favorites~ till next time my Frosties~**


	3. Important news & Preview

**A/N: Big Announcement!**

 **Hello~ yes I am still here.**

 **I know that I haven't been uploading stories lately, forgive me but life just caught on me procrastinating in RL that I was drowned with some personal stuff. But fear not, I'm almost reaching to the top for fresh air.(my holiday is coming up)**

 **But that's not the announcement, the announcement is that if you guys haven't check out my bio, I finally got my invitation to ao3 so you guys can find me there. Currently the only story there is IF and My ordinary sorrow. I AM NOT QUITING .**

 **The reason is that at ao3, I could actually reply to my readers especially the guest readers; something that is sadly lacking at , other than the fact is that it's also easier to keep track of my story there but the main reason for me is that comment section. It's a way for me to easily interact with you guys X'D**

 **But don't worry I will post my stories here and also at ao3. So currently at ao3 I'm planning to add (EMLG) Everyday Life of** **μ's Generations and also Araarashi Kitsune(Untamed Fox).**

 **So to all the new and old readers, I hope you will be patient with me and visit my story either here or ao3. For now enjoy these slight teaser preview.**

* * *

Preview of Araarashi Kitsune (Untamed Fox) Chapter 7:

"Nico-chan, do you remember that time from Nozomi?" Nico raised her brow at the redhead questioningly as she leaned back feeling the warmth from her wife as she tried to move the redhead's arms around her. Understanding the silent request Maki wraps her arms around her raven-haired wife's waist and tucks said wife's head under her chin as she continues to elaborate her earlier question. "You know that time, when Nozomi said that she was searching for someone to help her take care of her house and the gardens?" Red-eyes lit up in recollection.

 _It was a few months after Nozomi decided to stay in Japan. She had approach the rest of_ _μ's –sans a certain someone- if they knew anyone who could help her. They had visited her house so they knew that Nozomi could take care of the house however problem lies within the gardens. The garden was too large even with two people living in the house, it makes the couple wonder why Nozomi would choose a house with a massive garden. Honoka had asks Nozomi the same question and the only answer they were given was a cheeky "The cards had told me." But Nico being the 3_ _rd_ _closest important person to Nozomi and Maki as the closest person emotionally they understood what Nozomi meant, when she thought that no one will hear as she looked at the garden in melancholy._

" _It reminded me of someone."_

That wasn't the only thing that is amazing, the various kind of flowers that were planted varies, on one side there are sunflowers, blue and white anemones, pink hydrangeas, striking red roses, daisies and the most striking out of all the flowers are the lilies, Eucharis, Casablanca, Calla and more but what stood out of them all is this one single white lily. As if a spell has consumed me I walked slowly to it as if I was entranced. Before I could get anywhere near it however I saw a sudden movement from my peripheral vision and a voice called out to me.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" hearing the voice my body froze and I tried not to panic.

"Turn around and tell me what are you doing here." The voice demanded again. Reluctantly I turn around while looking down at my feet and yet somehow I couldn't let my voice out. _I knew who the voice belongs to there's no mistaking it but… AAAAAH kami-sama! Anyone!_ _Someone help me! It can't end like this._

* * *

Araarashi Kitsune Preview End.

* * *

Preview Everyday Life of μ's Generations Chapter 3:

Mako loves her mama and papa and even their extended family, her aunties. Her mama always bring the smile with her 'Nico-nii' –as embarrassing as it was sometimes –and she always loves to hear whenever her papa plays the piano. She loves both of them dearly.

/-/-/-/-/

Also not to forget her friend –also the child of her aunts Nozomi and Eli, Ai Ayase or Ai-chan as she insists to be called. The girl is just 2 years older than her and also her childhood friend. The girl takes after her parents, long purple hair and icy blue eyes. The girl always have a smile on her face and plays the silliest pranks.

* * *

Everyday Life of μ's Generations Preview end.

* * *

Until then see you lil Frosties next time!


End file.
